


Untitled

by astudyincastiel



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Challenge drabble, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyincastiel/pseuds/astudyincastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley never listens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Written ages ago for a Livejournal drabble challenge: _Stairs, Blood, Handkerchief_.

She was watching them from the stairs; Leon caught a glimpse of her sweater out of the corner of his eye. Why couldn't she ever listen? He'd told her to stay upstairs...

It was a problem to worry about later though. One for when Luis was gone, and they were away from the relative safety of the cabin, stumbling around in the dark and trying to stay alive.

A handkerchief was pressed into his hand sometime in between orgasm and the door closing as the other man left. Leon frowned, blushed as he heard Ashley retreating, and looked at the cloth in his hand; it was pointless to even wonder who's blood was on it, but he was thankful for the distraction.


End file.
